Mystery Awaiting
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: They say good things happen to those who wait, Alex Rider would like to challenge that. He has been waiting for and wanting this life changing moment for 14 years. Now that his wish has been granted will Alex be able to handle it? A/N- So maybe I brought someone back from the 'dead'. I really hope you give it a shot. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I am finally a Senior in High School so I've been busy. I did however want to write the first chapter of a new story, that I wrote on paper 3 months ago. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I hope it can turn into a story because I love the idea of John Rider being alive, and the changes that Alex will have to face. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, and review if you like it.

I don't own anything at all. Not even Alex Rider!

Chapter 1 Alex's P.O.V

Thunder cracks loudly from outside the hut that k-unit and I are staying in. I sit up slowly, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes, and focus on the hut. It's dark, but by the looks of it the hut is empty, other than me. I stand up slowly, trying not to make noise because this might bea trick. I let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the clock and read 4 AM. Nothing new about me waking up early, what is new is the absence of snores from the other men, who are usually in the hut at this time.

I scan the room quickly trying to find something out of order; spinning in a slow circle I find something. A bed has been squeezed in the back of the room beside Wolfs. Other than that, nothing is new or off about the hut. I feel the sweat that was slick on my skin stick against my arm and head. Now only has it dried and feels weird, but it makes me feel as though I need a shower. I can't do that now because according to SAS rule a soldier can't be out of the hut after curfew and before morning call unless the unit is called in.

K-unit must have been called in, and left me here because I'm not apart of the unit, I'm just a kid in their eyes, which is only true by age. I may only be 15 years old, but I've seen much more than any adult wants to see in their entire life.

I fight my tired and sore body to get dressed in the dark, but finally do. It feels normal for me to be doing this, almost routine. I sit back on my bed and watch the lightning flash from a window across the hut, above Snakes bed, and then another one by the door. I go to close my eyes again, but I'm interrupted by the door opening, and the light turning on. I try not to laugh at the sight of K-Unit drenched in rain water and shivering at the temperature, cold from the looks of them.

Wolf is carrying a tied plastic sack in his hand, but the thing that strikes me most is the glare coming from his face. He fixes it at me, and I look at him questioningly.

"Change clothes," He growls at me quietly, I can feel the anger burn off his skin though. I open the sack, not questioning him at the moment, to find regular clothes from my house in London! How in the world did my clothes from London get here 2 hours away from my house! This is crazy.

"What's going on?" I ask not happy with the slight sound of sleep in my voice when I talk.

"Just get dressed. We have to go." Snake says as he points to the sack.

"I am dressed." I say arguing, not wanting to back down just yet.

"In the other clothes, Cub" Eagle manages, I can tell that he's trying to bite back his anger, like the others are doing. What the heck did I do? Why are they so angry?

"No way! What's going on? I demand to know." I say standing up trying to ignore Wolfs glare that is getting meaner by the second.

"Cub, get changed and come with us. We don't have time for games so do as we say." Wolf growls making a grab at my arm. I raise my eye brows, and easily back away, not as ready as I need to be to fight in the mornings. I need to work on that.

"I don't know what your problems are and frankly I don't care, but I want to know what's going on with me. I won't do anything until you tell me that!" I say putting up a fight as Snake tries to make a grab at my arms also.

"Wait," Eagle says, looking around, and catching the glance of Wolf, Snake, and Fox. "Special K." (1)

"what is that…. Hey!" I yell angrily as Snake goes to make a grab again, I turn my focus off the others and get ready to fight him off. As I go to fight him off Wolf Eagle grabs my arms, and Wolf grabs me from the back. They teamed up on me, first surrounding me and then making me focus on one while the others got me. "What the heck!?" I yell, as Wolf turns me around in Fox's hold, and throws me over his shoulder quickly.

"Fine, don't get changed. You are coming with us though. This is important and it's sad that it took these measures to get you to come with us. Oh and Cub, next time when you try to fight 4 grown men, remember they are stronger than you, so you might just loose." He says walking out of the hut with me still over his shoulder.

I go to struggle with him, but when I feel as though he might let loose, he actually stops, opens something, sits me down in a car, and takes the seat beside me. I'm in the middle between Wolf and Snake.

"This is kidnapping!" I say angrily trying to push past Wolf and open the door.

"We were sent by the sergeant to get you. Something important is waiting for you at his office and we were told to escort you there." Snake answers smoothly, Wolf however laughs.

"The doors are on child's lock Cub. If you thought it was that easy, then you're insulting out intelligence." Wolf answers, so I decide to stay quiet, and quit arguing.

Sooner than I thought we would be, we were knocking on the sergeants door, me willingly though. I want to know what this is all about. The sergeant leads us back as soon as we knock, and as we maneuver through the halls and the doors I feel my heartbeat quicken. What if something happened to Jack in America? What is Tom is hurt? What if the only people I care about are hurt because of me? Soon I'll be face to face with the circumstance that might change my life forever.

I don't know what's worse, the feeling of not knowing something, or the feeling of knowing something you caused. Finally the sergeant opens a door to his office, and leads us in. I follow in behind K-Unit and stand awkwardly in the room.

"Morning Cub," he manages a smile, but it looks forced.

"Morning Sir." I say trying not to let the emotion in my voice.

"K-Unit as you know, your new recruit is joining today. He's here and ready but during our visit he revealed some unpleasant information. K-Unit you've been informed, and obviously affected by the information; Cub, ah.. Alex, you are ignorant to the information."

My real name catches my attention and I'm worried again.

"What's going on?" I ask nervous to see the recruit.

Ignoring me he looks to the door and demands in a loud voice, "Bring in Jaguar."

Suddenly beside me is a man taller than me, with bright blond hair and a perfect build. He looks familiar but it's a little sketchy at the moment. I'm not sure where I've seen him.

The man, after saluting to the sergeant, turns to face me. He looks me up and down, smiling. He reaches out to touch my hair, and I back away awkwardly. He frowns and clears his head before regaining his composer and turning around again.

"Wolf, Snake and Eagle, I know you've met with Jaguar a few minutes ago, but do get to know him pretty well, because as I hear and am going to allow with or without the approval of London, you are going to be helping him with quite a bit of things." Sergeant says allowing the rest of K-Unit to do say 'yes sir' before he looks to me.

He stops for a second, thinking of what to say; when he opens his mouth to speak, my heart stops beating for a millisecond.

"Cub, ah, I mean Alex, I would like you to meet John Rider. Your father." I swallow nervously not daring myself to make another move. After a few seconds I turn and look into his eyes, big and brown, matching mine.

"Are you sure?" I ask and I can see Jaguar… my dad… smile a little bit.

"Very sure. We have the blood tests, and you are welcome to see the results if you would like to." Sergeant says, trying to sound happy.

"Alex, it's been so long.." He tries to star but I but in.

"yea, 14 years to be exact." I answer, not knowing where the resentment is coming from.

"I've been counting." He says before going on. "I've missed you." He forcefully pulls me into an awkward hug, and breathing in my scent. He's taller than me, so he rests his chin on my head, pulling me into his chest and holding me there for a few minutes.

I back away as quick as I can, not comfortable with this .

"You're supposed to be dead!" I say harshly, realizing my surprise has finally arrived.

Hi! I hope you all like it.

The number 1: Special K is just the a name of the operation they were going to use to get Cub to go with them. No cereal or brand name was used intentionally in the making of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How is everyone doing? I am happy to be able to update this soon, and hope you all enjoy the new chapter. (This novel is set after Alex finds out about Scorpia, and has been there. I'm not so up to date on the list of events that happened during the books, so I'm not following the books really, but just so no one is lost, this is all after Scorpia, minus Alex getting shot. Just think that instead of Jones sending him off with the truth of John working for MI6, think of her sending him to SAS instead for his safety. Jones knows what's happening.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Last Time:

"Alex, it's been so long.." He tries to star but I but in.

"yea, 14 years to be exact." I answer, not knowing where the resentment is coming from.

"I've been counting." He says before going on. "I've missed you." He forcefully pulls me into an awkward hug, and breathing in my scent. He's taller than me, so he rests his chin on my head, pulling me into his chest and holding me there for a few minutes.

I back away as quick as I can, not comfortable with this.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I say harshly, realizing my surprise has finally arrived.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Alex's P.O.V

An awkward silence falls upon the office and the members in it. The tension is seeping out of my body like a wild animal caught in the headlights of a moving car. Not one word is spoken for a good minute as the statement I just claimed sinks in to the minds of those around us.

Finally after a minute of just standing Sergeant nods his head to the couches realizing we might be there for a while. K-Unit goes to sit down on the couches happy to be off their feet after a crazy morning. I don't move, and neither does this man who claims to be my dad. I stand there, looking into the eyes of this stranger; his emotionless, ice cold eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead." I claim again quieter this time, almost letting the reality of things really hit me.

"I was." He states in a deep voice. The voice tries to seem emotionless, like his eyes, but I notice the tone of guilt in his voice.

"Well great! John freakin' Rider, who just happens to be my dad, and a spy for MI6, lived. Guess what he did with his life folks? Instead of actually owning up to his mistakes, he left me out to dry!" the tone in my voice cannot be hidden, or mistaken for anything other than what it is, pure anger.

"Alex, you don't understand." He says, trying to make me listen but after a lifetime of listening, I think it's about time people listen to me.

"No. You don't understand! While you were out living the perfect bachelor life, I was here putting up with MI6 and their crap." I say angry at the world. Darn me being a teenager.

"Alex, please calm down. I will explain everything. Just listen to me." He says calmly, trying to draw me out of the anger that has found its way inside of me like a demon.

"Unless what I've just said is false and you have evidence to prove it then you have no right to explain everything." I say receiving glares from K-Unit.

Suddenly Fox is up and is beside me trying to calm me down. Out of everyone he's the one I can rely on most.

"Cub, will you please just listen to him? Let him explain." He says and I start to be rebellious, but Wolf gets up too.

"Come on Cub. Come take a seat. You're still really tired, and upset about us dragging you here uninformed." Wolf says as softly and calmly as he can.

I have no reason not to trust K-Unit. I mean, yea sometimes they are outright jerks, but they have lived with me for the last couple weeks. I figure if they were trying to kill me they would have already, and in this situation I need someone I can lean on. I really like the 4 against 1 odds, 4 being k-unit, and 1 being him.

I nod calmly and let Wolf lead me to the couch, and push me down to sit in the middle, between him and Fox. I finally take a deep breath, and feel my anger start to settle down.

John stands in front of the two couches, one holding Wolf, Fox and I, the other holding Snake and Eagle. The sergeant has taken his rightful place behind his desk.

"Ok, so I believe you know about the plane accident correct?" he asks and I nod, but hesitate for a second.

"Is it really still considered an accident? I mean Ash did it on purpose." I state and John sighs.

"Fine, I'll call it the plane incident. Well after the plane exploded I did die. I was dead for a few minutes, before I was revived by a man who found me quickly in the rubble. What I didn't know however was that the man that revived me was a Scorpia agent."

Suddenly my breath stops, and I can't think.

"They captured me." He continues. "They took me back to the Scorpia headquarters. Kept me there week and deprived until I found out I had a person on the inside who wanted to get me out. I know you have met him, and honestly I don't know where I would be without this man today." He says taking in a deep breath. "Sergeant I should have warned you earlier, but we have another guest with us. He's known for making quite an entrance, so who am I to stop him? Sergeant, and K-Unit, meet Yassen, Yassen Gregorovich."

I wait for the door to open, but it doesn't. Instead the window behind the Sergeant is opened and someone crawls through in one swift movement. I brace myself for the oh so familiar face as Yassen slowly stands up.

"Hello little Alex. Nice to see you again." Yassen states in a normal tone like he's not an assassin in a room full of SAS soldiers. He seems totally comfortable in this situation.

"Did you not die either?" I ask as though this is normal.

"No I did not. I am alive and well as you can see. I helped your dad here escape Scorpia. I'm working for the good guys now. " He says and I catch on suddenly.

"Wait, you escaped Scorpia right after I did? They had you there for 13 years!? Why didn't Ian try to find you!?" I ask outraged at the thought I've had a dad out there all along.

"I'm sure he did. Alex you have to understand that MI6 isn't as nice and friendly as they let on."

"Oh I know." I say forgetting the matter of validating if this information is true. Yassen being there makes everything seem true even if I'm still shaky about this.

"So after escaping we came here to find you. You were my first priority when I got out." John says, looking in my eyes.

"I had to convince him to get a shower, eat decent food, have his wounds cleaned and have a good sleep before he came out here. He was hell bent on seeing you kid." Yassen says taking a step toward me to rub my hair awkwardly.

"Look, no offence to either of you honestly, but this will take time for me to get use to this. I do want to see the results of the blood test though, just to be safe. After what's happened I can't be too safe about these things." I say and John…dad… nods.

"No problem. I trust you I have the evidence you want to see. I have it in my stuff, heck I have it on me right now." Father says as he goes to take off his shirt, but I stop him.

"No, please don't." I say sounding, not weak, but not strong either. "Trust me I don't want to see that right now. Maybe later when I'm more prepared. Just give me the results for now."

"Trust me son. I would never let anything happen to you. You are my number one priority in life. I promise you I won't let you down. That being said, we need to get MI6 on the phone!" John says the last part with anger in his voice, and I shudder at the event that's going to take place soon. Maybe I can get use to this soon, but as for no I'm not putting my guard down.

* * *

Ok, so Alex realizes with a little help from Yassen and K-Unit that it's his dad. He's unaware of what to do though, so he's still unsure of everything, including what to call John. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if that didn't seem too focused. I honestly found myself almost falling asleep while writing.

REVIEW!


End file.
